Chocola & Sonic and The N-word Pass
by Mr. Skelebones
Summary: Chocola from the masterpiece visual novel "Nekopara" sitsbon her bed ready for the day. Then something horrible happens. That's when she meets Sonic the Hedgehog and learns something new!


One day, Chocola from the visual mASSterpiece that is Nekopara 2 was sitting on her bed. She fixed her dress up tightly and fluffed her cat ears ready for the day. She whipped out her phone that she now has and looked on the internet.

"Hmm OWO what's this?" She said in her high pitch anime cat-girl voice. She looked at the screen on her phone and saw that there was this application called "Deviantart". The screenshots of beautiful anime and background art intrigued her for some reason. "What could possibly go wrong?" Chocola thought out loud. She clicked the download button on the Google Play store. After about three seconds of cursed downloading, the application by the name of "Deviantart" finally installed itself onto Chocola's personal cellular device.

"OWO yes! Now I can look at 'good' art! Oh, looks like I should make myself an account :)." After typing in her life information into Deviantart's algorithm, her account was finally made. Unfortunately some dead@$$ weeaboo already took the name "Chocola" as an account name on Deviantart, so she went with a different name.

As she was exiting settings, her thumb accidentally tapped the "Mature Content" switch.

"Hmmst, I wonder what would happen if I look up my OWN name?" Chocola asked herself out loud. As she began to tap the buttons on her screen that spelled out "C-H-O-C-O-L-A", she noticed something. Something felt off about this when she typed the letters. Each letter she tapped felt more shifty and hot than the last. Almost as if there was an unknown force telling her to "turn back". However, the excitement and joy of finding herself on the internet overwhelmed the foreboding sense of horror that the buttons caused.

As she tapped the "GO" button on her screen, the skin on her finger seemed to burn and shift a little. Chocola quickly let go of the button and put her finger in her mouth to numb the pain. Once she looked back down on her screen, she immediately regretted it.

On the screen, she saw things that could never be unseen. So much feet, so much belly inflation, and so, so, so, so much NSFW. Her eyes turned empty and grey as she threw her phone out the window into a pile of cat sh*t.

"Oh, I forgot I put that there." Chocola said aloud. She sat back down on her bed with her face in her arms, welling up with tears and mucus. Her face turned red as she buried her face deeper into her arms. As her incessant sobbing continued, she heard a whizzing sound outside her window, then the sound of glass shattering. When she looked up, she saw a blue Hedgehog. She instantly recognized the rodent as the "Sonic the Hedgehog" from the "Ice Age", the "Sonic the Hedgehog" series, and that "OK KO" cartoon. It appeared that he crashed through her window politely.

"Oh cool, my crying child detector worked!" Sonic said while standing up and putting a device up his anus. "Heh, finally!" Sonic cheered. He looked over to Chocola as she sat up on her bed wiping away her cat tears.

"Aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Chocola asked. Sonic held up his hand with his pointer finger up.

"Heh, yeah, and you're-" Sonic then saw the cat ears on Chocola. "Oh gosh darn it! This isn't a crying child! This is a crying anime trash neko!" Sonic kicked his foot in defeat. Sonic then turned back to the window and said, "sorry, gotta juice kid." Sonic reeled himself back getting ready to T-bag out the window when he was interrupted by Chocola.

"Wait, Mr. Sonic! My name is Chocola!" Sonic turned back around.

"I don't give a crap!" Sonic replied. Sonic then had second thoughts. Maybe he should be nice to her and she'll owe him a favor because she's just an object to be used.

"Er, sh*t, sorry. Bad habit. Hello there, uh, Chocola? Yeah, Chocola." Sonic said to Chocola as he held out his gloved hand. Chocola went back to weeping in her own arms. Sonic put his arm down.

"Hey, what's the matter little girl I just met?" Sonic asked as he went up to her bed, standing over her. Chocola looked back up at Sonic.

"*sniff* well, I went to this art site called Deviantart." Chocola started.

"Oh, I see where this is going." Sonic said to himself quietly.

"A-and I looked up my own name." Chocola continued.

"Oh no. Here we go again." Sonic said to himself as he rolled his eye.

"A-a-!" Chocola tried to say something but couldn't go any further. She choked up and sobbed onto Sonic as she grabbed his shoulders and cried. Sonic held out his arms for a second before putting them around her cat body dressed as a maid. This reminded him of when HE first discovered himself on Deviantart.

"I-I… I'm sorry pal. It's gonna be alright buddy." Sonic said as he patted her on the cat ears. "That thing happens to all of us. Even me." Chocola sobbed softer now. She slightly looked up at Sonic with her cat eyes.

"Yeah, it happens to everybody. Feet, belly inflation, NSFW, all of it. Nobody is safe from that kind of thing. It's called Rule 34." Chocola stood up from her bed and looked at her human hands. "It's just something that happens. That shouldn't make you feel bad about yourself or your story. That doesn't define who you are." Chocola sniffed and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"*sniff* thanks Sonic the Hedgehog from the 'Ice Age' hexology." Chocola said to Sonic.

"No problem my nigga." Sonic said to Chocola nonchalantly. Chocola tilted her head in puzzlement.

"What's that word you said?" Chocola asked. Sonic looked confused.

"Uh, problem?" Sonic replied.

"No no, that last one." Chocola reaffirmed. Sonic looked both directions.

"My nigga?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah that one, what does it mean?" Chocola asked. Sonic chuckled.

"Well, it's a special word that you can only say with a pass. See watch this." Sonic threw his head backwards and breathed in. Then he came forward and said, "NIGGER!!!" as loudly as he could.

"Nigger?" Chocola asked.

"Oh sh*t, you can't say that word without a pass. Here, you can have mine so you don't get in trouble." Sonic said as he reached for his anus. He couldn't feel the N-word pass in there.

"Uh, hol' up a second." Sonic said as he dug deeper into his anus looking for that N-word pass. He then had a sudden horrible realization. He remembered that he had left his N-word pass inside Big the Cat. Sonic's double pupil shrunk in horror. He had said the N-word without a pass all day today.

"What's the matter Sonic the Hedgehog from the 'Shadow the Hedgehog' video game?" Chocola asked. Sonic slowly turned back around to Chocola while pulling his brown glove out of his anus.

"I, uh, don't have it with me. Listen, Chocola, we gotta get outta here! We're both screwed if we get caught, and boy we'll get caught if we stay here. We are going to die if they find us!" Sonic explained.

"Who?" Chocola asked. Before Sonic could answer her question, they suddenly spawned inside her room. The black people.

Each one of them held a piece of fried chicken flavored Kool-Aid in their hands as they T-posed around Chocola and Sonic. Sonic looked at Chocola to see that she was scared. Sonic clenched his teeth.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one who started this! Punish me not her, she doesn't deserve this!" Sonic looked back at her. "Not after what she's been through." Sonic breathed out and looked back at the smiling T-posing black people.

"You will be punished later. For now, we must deal with the cat girl." One of the black people said. Three black people then grabbed Sonic and held him back as the rest crowded around Chocola.

"NO!" Sonic said trying to release himself from the infinite grip of the black people. After about ten seconds, they all slid away from Chocola. Sonic closed his eye in fear that he would see a beaten, abused, and pleasured Chocola in the middle. Instead, he saw her sitting on the floor just fine and smiling. She had an N-word pass in her human fingers. "Wha?" Sonic said. The black people let go of him and he went up to Chocola. He put his hands on Chocola to see if she was hurt anywhere. There wasn't even a scratch. He then heard a voice from behind. It was one of the black people.

"On me, she was innocent. She deserved her N-word pass for being so innocent. We gave her a second chance." Sonic smiled.

"Wow kid, you did it. Just like I knew you could." Chocola smiled wider.

"That's right… My nigga!" Sonic chuckled and Chocola laughed. Sonic hugged Chocola and shed a tear.

"You make me proud. Chocola." Sonic said as he let go. Sonic felt a black hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked up at the black man.

"It's time." The black person said to Sonic. Sonic nodded his head and got up. Chocola stood up. As Sonic was walking out the window with the black people, Chocola held out her hand.

"What's going on?" Chocola asked. Sonic turned around and smiled at Chocola.

"You were innocent and didn't know the rules yet. They gave you a fair second chance. I knew the rules and broke them. I don't deserve a second chance." The black people stopped to let Sonic explain to Chocola what was going on.

"Does this mean I won't see you again?" Chocola asked as tears filled her bright eyes again. Sonic sighed, not sure how to tell her.

"You will Chocola. I'll always be in your heart." Sonic said. Chocola shed a tear down her cheek.

"Think of it this way. I won't have to see people draw me with huge feet anymore." Sonic said humorously. "Goodbye, Chocola." Sonic whispered.

"Goodbye, my nigga." Chocola whispered back through her tears. The black people took him away, fulfilling justice. Chocola was now alone in her room again.

Three years later, Chocola still had her N-word pass with her at all times. She never forgot it. She pulled out a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog from "Spongebob". She never forgot him either.

As she walked down the street, she saw a man with a long mustache and purple clothes and hat. He held his phone and was crying. She went up to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked. The strange man looked up at her.

"W-well, I was going onto Deviantart to look up my name and, and-" the man went back to sobbing. Chocola put her hand on his purple hat.

"What's your name?" Chocola asked.

"W-Waluigi." The man responded.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Chocola told Waluigi. "That stuff happens to everybody. Even ME. It's just something that happens. But that doesn't define who you are! That doesn't represent who you are and what your story is!" Chocola looked down. "An old friend told me that once." Waluigi looked up at her. Chocola reached into her pocket.

"Here, I have something to give you." She said as she pulled out a piece of laminated paper that read "N-word Pass".

The End


End file.
